Jargon/Szene/P
*P - *Pack, Packing - eine Abpackung einer Droge, oft in gefalteten Papierumschlägen. *Pad - Kiffergruppe die einen kreisen lässt *paffen - Rauchen, meist ohne zu inhalieren. *pago pago - Marihuana (Cannabis) *Paguando - Iochroma fuchsioides, Roter Veilchenstrauch, ein Entheogen, das Visionen auslösen soll. Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs, wobei der Wirkstoff unbekannt ist. *Palo Bobo - Senecio cardiophyllus und andere Korbblütler, aus deren Blättern Mexikaner einen Rauschtrank herstellen. Enthält leberschädigende Pyrrolizidinalkaloide. *Palo Loco - Palo Bobo *Panama Red - rötlich gefärbtes Cannabis aus Pananama *Pancake - unzerbrochenes, gebackenes Crack *Panik, Panikattake - Angstanfall, z.T. Furcht davor entzügig zu werden *Pandanus - von einigen Unterarten der Pandanus ist belegt das ihre Früchte DMT enthalten. *Pantherpilz - Amanita pantherina, wirkt auf die selbe Weise wie sein bekannter Verwandter, der Fliegenpilz, als Delirantium. Er ist aber wesentlich giftiger. *Pantopon - Opial, eine Mischung von Opiaten im Opium entsprechenden Verhältnis. *Panzerschokolade - Methamphetamin (Amphetamine), wurde als Pervitin im 2. Weltkrieg an Soldaten verteilt. *Papa espinosa - *Papaver - Mohn-Gattung **Papaver bracteatum - Arznei-Mohn, enthält vor allem die schwachen Opioide Thebain und Oripavin. Wird zur Thebain-Gewinnung zur halbsynthetischen Herstellung von Oxycodon verwendet und unterliegt deshalb dem Betäubungsmittelgesetz. **Papaver orientale - Türkischer Mohn, enthält vor allem die schwachen Opioide Thebain und Oripavin. **Papaver rhoeas - Klatschmohn, enthält keine opioiden Wirkstoffe. **Papaver selvaticum - veraltet für Papaver somniferum **Papaver setigerum - Borstenmohn, galt vereinzelt als wilde Urform von somniferum, dies wurde durch genetische Untersuchungen widerlegt. Enthält das schwache Opioid Thebain. **Papaver somniferum - Schlafmohn, aus dem Pflanzensaft wird Opium bzw. Morphin gewonnen, was wiederum Grundlage für ist. Unterliegt dem Betäubungsmittelgesetz **Papaver somniferum ssp. setigerum - veraltet für Papaver setigerum, eine engere Verwandschaft zu somniferum wurde durch genetische Untersuchungen widerlegt. **Papaver somniferum var. album - Schlafmohn mit weißen Blüten. **Papaver somniferum var. nigrum - Schlafmohn mit violetten Blüten. *Papaverin - Alkaloid das aus Opium gewonnen wird und krampflösend wirkt. Ist kein Opioid, sondern ein Phosphodiesterase-Hemmer. *Paper Acid - auf Papier *Papers - auf Papier oder Zigarettenpapier zum Selbstdrehen oder Faltbriefchen mit Drogen *Papier - auf Papier, auch für ein ärztliches Betäubungsmittel-Rezept *Pappe, Pappen - auf Papier *Paradiesblume - *Paranoia - Verfolgungswahn *Paraphernalia, Paraphernalien - Gegenstände zum Drogenkonsum, etwa Spritzbesteck, Opiumpfeife, Bong *Paregoric - Paregorische Tinktur, eine spezielle Opium-Tinktur *Paregorische Tinktur - Opium-Tinktur mit Kampfer *Parsley - PCP auf Petersilie, Möhrenkraut oder Dill aufgesprüht. *Partydrogen, Partystuff - Drogen die oft im Party-Setting konsumiert werden. *Parvati - Cannabis *Passionsblume - Passiflora incarnata, enthalt Harman-Alkaloide *Pato - Coca-Strauch *patten - Pattex schnüffeln *Pattex - Klebstoff der als Schnüffelstoff missbraucht wird. *Pavot - französisch Mohn *Pavot des jardins - französisch "Gartenmohn" *Pavot à opium - französisch Papaver somniferum (Schlafmohn) *Pavot somnifère - französisch Papaver somniferum (Schlafmohn) *PAWS - Post-Acute-Withdrawal Syndrome, Entzugssymptomatik die noch Wochen nach dem Absetzen anhält. *Paxarel - *PCE - Phenylcyclohexaminethyl, synthetisches Halluzinogen. eine Designerdroge. *PCP - Phencyclidin, ein Dissoziativum] *PC-Pill - PCP *Peace - PCP oft mit Piece, engl. ein Stück, (engl.: piece) verwechselt. *Peace acid - *Peace-Pill - PCP *Peace-Trip - ein halluzinogener Rausch, der mit einem Gefühl körperlicher Auf- oder Los-Lösung verbunden ist. *Peach - Amphetamin *Peanuts - Barbiturat-Tabletten *Pearl - GHB oder Amylnitrit *Pearly Gates - Samen von Rivea corymbosa (Morning Glory), enthalten LSA *Peddler - Hausierer, Kleindealer *Peevee - MDPV (Amphetamine) *Pegel - Blut-Alkohol-Konzentration *Pekoe - Opium *Peng - Injektions-Drogen *Pentagons - Fünfeckige-Tabletten, etwa mit *Pentazocin - 2-Dimethylallyl-5,9-dimethyl-2'-hydoxybenzomorphan, Opioid mit teils agonistischer, teils antagonistischer Wirkung, welches als Opioid-Ersatzdroge gehandelt wird. *Pep, Pepp - Speed (Amphetamine) *PEPAP - 1-Phenethyl-4-phenyl-4-piperidinolacetat, Designerdroge *Peppers - Speed (Amphetamine) *Pep Pills - Speed-Tabletten (Amphetamine) *Per - Perchlorethylen, Schnüffelstoff *Perlik - Methamphetamin und ähnliche Stimulanzien *Persian White - 3-MF, 3-Methyl-Fentanyl, synthetisches Opioid *Pervitin - Methamphetamin (Amphetamine), veralteter Medikamentenname, welcher in Tschechien z.T. noch gebräuchlich ist. *Peter - Ethanolhaltige Getränke mit Sedativa oder K.o.-Tropfen *Petersilie - Petroselinum Crispumhttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=35 Gewürzpflanze die in sehr kleinen Mengen Myristicin enthält. *Peyote - *Peyote cimmaron - Hikuli Suname *Peyote, falscher - Kakteen mit *Peyotl - *PEZ - *Pfannkuchen - Crack (Cocain) *Pfefferminze - Pfefferminzblätter werden z.T. als Cannabisersatz geraucht, ein Wirkstoff ist unbekannt. Es werden z.T. auch mit PCP beträufelte Blätter von Dealern verkauft. *Pfeife - Rauchinstrument in unterschiedlichen Ausführungen, z.T. auch Synonym für Cannabis *PFF - Parafluorfentanyl, Fentanyl-Analogon und Designerdroge *Pflanzliche Drogen *Pförtnerfunktion - Innerhalb der Einstiegsdrogen-Hypothese die Eigenschaft einer Person (Dealer) oder Droge (Cannabis) einen Konsumenten zu härteren Drogen zu verführen *PG - Paragorische Tinktur *Pharmacological Optimism - ("Pharmakologischer Optimismus", selten auch "Chemophilie") Annahme, dass es für jedes Gebrechen eine medikamentöse Lösung gäbe. Spielt insbesondere dann eine Rolle, wenn Menschen mit psychischen Problemen versuchen diese alleine durch Medikamenten- bzw. Drogen-Konsum zu lösen (Selbstmedikation). *Pharmahuasca - synthetisches DMT *Phenies - Barbiturate *Phillies - Zigarettenpapier-Marke die oft für Joints verwendet wird. *Philosopher Stones - Psilocybe tampanensis (Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz) *pick the flash - einsetzen einer Flash-Wirkung *pick up - unter Drogen stehend *pickern - Injezieren von Drogen *Pico - Methamphetamin oder andere Amphetamine in Tschechien *Piece - ein Stück, oft Cannabis bzw. Haschisch oder Heroin, nicht zu verwechseln mit Peace(PCP) *Piggie - Amphetamin- oder Barbiturat-Kapseln *Pihkal - "Phenethylamines i have known and loved" Buch von Alexander Shulgin *Piko - Methamphetamin oder andere Amphetamine in Tschechien *Pille - Tabletten, wie z.B. Ecstasy und Amphetamine *[[Pill Mill - im US-Englischem eine Schmerzklinik, welche besonders viele Opioide, wie Oxycodon, verschreibt. *Pilsenkraut - , Die Bezeichnung "Pils" für eine verbreitete Biersorte stammt vermutlich daher, dass man früher Bilsenkraut in dieses Bier gab. *Pilz, Pilze - meint meist Psilocybinhaltige Pilze, kann sich aber auf die Verwandten des Fliegenpilzes beziehen. *Pilzatropin - Bezeichnung für unterschiedliche Inhaltsstoffe von Fliegenpilz und Pantherpilz, welche für eine dem Atropin ähnliche Wirkung des Fliegenpilzes verantwortlich gemacht wurden. Kann Muscarin, dessen Vorstufe Muscaridin oder den eigentlichen Fliegenpilz-Hauptwirkstoff Muscimol bezeichnen. *Pink - *Pink H - *Pink Jesus - *Pinks - Barbiturat-Tabletten *Pink Football - Amphetamin *Pin Shot - Injektion *Pipe - Pfeife *Pipiltzintzintli - Salvia divinorum, ein oneirogenes Halluzinogen (Wirkstoff: Salvinorin A) *Piracetamin - ein Nootropikum *Piritramid - ein Opioid *Pisstest - Urintest *Piule - Tlilitzin oder Rynchosia longeracemosa, Rynchosia phaseoloides, Rynchosia pyramidalis *Placebo - Scheinmedikament ohne Wirkstoff, wird oft in Medikamenten-Studien benutzt um die Wirksamkeit zu vergleichen (Placebo-Effekt). Bezeichnet oft Wirkungslose Drogen, bei denen allein die Erwartung (das Set) zu einer angenommenen Wirkung führt. *Placebo-Effekt - Bezeichnet den Effekt, das wirkungsstofflose Präparate (Placebos) bei positiver Erwartung scheinbar eine Heilwirkung haben. Setzt sich aus verschiedenen Effekten zusammen, wie etwa Selbstheilung und selektive Wahrnehmung. Die negative Variante des Effekts (negative Erwartung=negative Wirkung) wird als Nocebo-Effekt bezeichnet. *Platte - in Plattenform gepresst. Auch Bezeichnung für Obdachlosigkeit. *PLE - „Peace Love Ecstasy“, Slogan aus der Raveszene *Plombe - Kleine Plastik-Abpackung von Drogen, die mit Hitze verschlossen wird. Dient der Aufbewahrung der Drogen im Mund, damit Dealer diese bei Polizeikontrollen schnell verschlucken können (ohne das der Wirkstoff freigesetzt wird). *Plörre - Blaumohn-Plörre, eine Extraktion aus mit Opiaten verunreinigtem Blaumohn. *Plug - Quelle für Drogen, meist ein Dealer, engl. für Stecker (vgl. Connection) *PLUR - „Peace Love Unity Respect“ (engl. Frieden Liebe Einheit Respekt), Slogan aus der Raveszene *PMA - Paramethoxyamphetamin, ein Halluzinogen *Pod - Cannabis *Poison - *Poker - ein Glücksspiel, auch für *Pola - Polamidon, L-Methadon (Opioid) *Polnische Suppe - Opioidhaltige Zubereitung aus Schlafmohn, Makiwara *Polski Kompott - Polnische Suppe *Polyjunks - Abhängige mit Polytoxikomanie. *Polyphrasie - starkes Redebedürfnis, Laberflash *polytox - Jemand der Polytoxikomanie hat, also sich zwanghaft berauscht ohne dabei auf eine bestimmte Substanzgruppe fixiert zu sein. *Polytoxikomanie - Abhängigkeitsmuster bei dem für den Abhängigen nicht eine Substanzgruppe im Mittelpunkt steht, sondern bei dem er sich nur ständig mit irgendeiner Substanz berauschen will. Ist nicht zu verwechseln mit einer Mehrfachabhängigkeit, bei der der Abhängigen mehrere Substanzabhängigkeiten gleichzeitig befriedigen muss. *Poor Man's Kokain - Ritalin oder Amphetamine *poppen - injezieren, auch öffnen von Poppers *Poppershttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=23 - Ampulen mit Schnüffelstoffen wie Amylnitrit *Poppy - englisch Mohn (Papaver) *Poppy Stroh - Mohnstroh *Pot - Cannabis *Potenz - Wirkstoff-Konzentration einer Droge. *Pot-Head - Cannabiskonsument *Power - Amphetamin *Powder - Pulver, etwa , , Speed, Ketamin *Pumpe - Spritze *P.R. - Panama Red, eine Cannabis sativa-Sorte (Cannabis) *prall sein - unter Drogeneinfluss sein *Predator drug - K.-o.-Tropfen, welche einem Opfer verabreicht werden um es bewusstlos zu machen und zu vergewaltigen. Die Bezeichnung rührt daher, das Sexualstraftäter im englischen oft als "sexual predator" (wörtlich "sexuelles Raubtier") bezeichnet werden. *Prelus - Preludin *Premix - Alcopops *Priem - Kautabak *Prise - eine Prise *Porbierangebot - Drogen kostenlos zum probieren abgeben. *Probierer - Konsument der viele Drogen nur gelegentlich probiert. *Probierkonsum - Konsummuster *Prohibition - Kriminalisierung, meist im Bezug zur Zeit der Ethanolprohibition in den USA. *Promille - Tausendstel, Synonym und Einheit der Blut-Alkohol-Konzentration("Promille-Wert") *Prunkwinde - Ipomoea, einige Vertreter dieser Pflanzengattung enthalten LSA *Psilocin - Halluzinogen *Psilocybin - Halluzinogen *Psilos - Psilocybinhaltige Pilze *Psychedelische Erfahrung *Psychokater *Pumpe - Spritze *Punktnüchternheit - Fähigkeit zu einem festgelegten Zeitpunkt nüchtern zu sein. *Pupillen, Pupillenerweiterung, Pupillenverengung, Pupillometrie - Drogen haben oft Einfluss auf die Pupillenweite und können so festgestellt werden. *Pure Love - *Purple drank - Ein Mischgetränk mit Wirkstoffen aus Hustensaft (Codein, Promethazin) *Purple Haze - *Purple Heart - Barbiturat-Tabletten *pushen *#mit Drogen handeln *#antreiben *#verstärken, die Wirkung einer Droge erhöhen, oft mittels Mischkonsum *Pusher - Drogenhändler Kategorie:Jargon